The detection, analysis and monitoring of biological analytes (such as polypeptides, polynucleotides, polysaccharides and the like) or environmental analytes (such as pesticides, biowarfare agents, food contaminants and the like) have become increasingly important for research and industrial applications. Conventionally, analyte detection systems are based on analyte-specific binding between an analyte and an analyte-binding receptor. Such systems typically require complex multi-component detection systems, complex electrochemical detection systems, or require that both the analyte and the receptor be labeled to enable detection.
These multi-component systems for detection and analysis of analytes often require an array of various types of sensor elements. For example, some devices involve a crystal oscillator microbalance technology for quantifying substances adsorbed on a surface, and some devices involve the use an array of semiconductor-based sensors to detect the substance. These devices are often expensive and difficult to produce. Therefore, there is a need for sensitive, simple, and less expensive detection devices.